Stoves
Stoves are an essential cooking appliance inevitably needed if you want to cook anything in your café. If you click on a stove, the cookbook will open up and show you a full list of recipes you can cook. Types of stoves There are several types of stoves in the game so it can be quite confusing for beginners to point out the differences between them. You can classify them into two groups: One-Burner Stoves These stoves are the more common and original stoves in the game. You can cook one single dish on such a stove. However, there are four different types of one-burner stoves in the game so far: *'Regular stoves' are the ones you start out with once you begin the game. They are the most common stoves. Cooking a dish on these stoves requires you to click through three individual ingredient steps before the dish is actually being cooked. *'Super stoves' are hardly distinguishable from regular stoves from their look. The big difference between these and regular stoves is the fact that you don't need to go through the three ingredient steps before cooking a dish. So as soon as you've picked a recipe from your cookbook it will immediately be cooking on a super stove. *'Lightning Super Stoves' work exactly the same way as super stoves but the cooking time will be reduced by 10% if you cook onto a lightning super stove. *'50% Lightning Super Stoves' reduce - as their name implies - the cooking time by 50% so they are far more efficient than normal lightning super stoves. Unfortunately those are very rare. Four-Burner Stoves This type of stove gives the player the opportunity to cook four dishes at once on a single stove. Note that you can't cook four different recipes on these stoves, once you've picked a recipe from your cookbook four pieces will be put onto a four-burner stove. There are four different types of four-burner stoves so far: *'4X Cooking Stations' are a way to save space in your café. They function as a "container" to your one-burner stoves. You can put four regular, super or lightning super stoves into your cooking station and fuse them. You can't put four 50% lightning super stoves into a cooking station though. *'4X Mega Stoves' take the place of just one stove but give you four available cooking slots. So 4X Mega Stoves are in a way superior to 4X cooking stations as they provide you with additional cooking slots whereas cooking stations don't. *'4X Lightning Mega Stoves' work the same way as 4X Mega Stoves but reduce the cooking time needed by 10%. *'4X 50% Ultra Stoves' are so far the ultimate stoves in the game. They give you four cooking slots but take only one stove slot and they cut the cooking time needed by 50%. Unlocking more stoves You start the game with 3 stoves but you can unlock more by leveling up. Additional stoves are unlocked once you reach the following levels: *Level 2 (4 stoves) *Level 6 (5 stoves) *Level 10 (6 stoves) *Level 14 (7 stoves) *Level 18 (8 stoves) *Level 22 (9 stoves) *Level 26 (10 stoves) *Level 30 (11 stoves) *Level 34 (12 stoves) *Level 38 (13 stoves) *Level 42 (14 stoves) *Level 46 (15 stoves) *Level 49 (16 stoves) *Level 60 (17 stoves) *Level 70 (18 stoves) *Level 80 (19 stoves) *Level 90 (20 stoves) *Level 100 (21 stoves) *Level 110 (22 stoves) *Level 120 (23 stoves) *Level 130 (24 stoves) *Level 140 (25 stoves) *Level 150 (26 stoves)